


Isosceles

by entwashian



Category: Haven (2010)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/pseuds/entwashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>since feeling is first<br/>who pays any attention<br/>to the syntax of things<br/>will never wholly kiss you;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isosceles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maekala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maekala/gifts).



“Collar bone,” Duke says from just over her shoulder. He is not yet close enough for Audrey to feel the movement of his breath on the bare skin of her shoulder, but he is near enough that she can feel the solid heat of him at her back.

Audrey doesn’t remember giving herself the command, but, yeah, that’s her hand reaching toward Nathan, who is laid out and waiting, typical impenetrable expression on his face. Her fingertips barely skim his collar bone, more of a tickle than a caress, so the sudden hitch of Nathan’s solar plexus and the bright look in his eyes are unexpected. Unexpected, and completely spellbinding.

She places the palm of her hand flat against his ribcage, lets it rest there, a promise. Now that she has started touching him, she doesn’t intend on stopping until he comes apart beneath her hands.

“Audrey, do you know why Nathan won’t let me touch him?” Duke says conversationally, rubbing small circles into Audrey’s back.

Nathan is still coherent enough to respond, “I don’t know where your hands have _been_.” He rolls his eyes, but Audrey is watching his face close enough that she sees the tiny curve of a smile at the corner of Nathan’s mouth.

“Why?” Audrey asks. Duke’s thumb passes over the column of her spine. Her hand flexes on Nathan’s chest, her nails digging slightly into his skin. Nathan hisses, drawing air in through his teeth.

“He thinks it’s stealing,” Duke replies. “He thinks I’ll take it away: the hardness of his shoulder blades, the heat of his dick, the slick wetness of his mouth. He thinks I’ll take it all away and give him nothing in return.”

Audrey is idly running her hands back and forth over Nathan’s chest. He’s shaking a little beneath her, already near over-stimulated by her slow, careful touches. “Would you?” Audrey asks Duke, who chuckles lightly.

“Hip. Just above the crooked scar,” he says, telegraphing the location by placing his hand on her own hip.

Audrey starts to lift her hand, changes her mind. She leans down, her hair trailing softly against Nathan’s thigh. He curses and jerks once, his body arching up toward Audrey, straining to find more sensation against the contours of her body.

Duke brushes Audrey’s hair back over her shoulder, his fingertips lingering against her cheek, the nape of her neck.

Audrey presses her mouth to the plane of Nathan’s hip. He arches up again, but she has a hand in place to hold him steady.

“The thing is, he really shouldn’t be worried about me stealing,” Duke is saying as Audrey swipes her tongue over Nathan’s hip. “I already know all of his secrets.”

Audrey, the tip of her tongue memorizing the surface of Nathan’s skin, noting the difference in texture as she smoothes over the old scar, is starting to learn them, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to aryas_zehral for the speedy beta & making sure all pronouns were in the proper place.


End file.
